


Avec Mes Affectueux Souvenirs

by amaranth827



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'My Fond Memories' Just a collection of Drabbles/Oneshots for The Musketeers (BBC). Some Canon & some AU. "All for one and one for all!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON’T claim to own the character of The Musketeers or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I write these just for fun, NOprofit was made!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little drabble for the prompt 'feathers'. I enjoyed showing Aramis' and Athos' friendship. I hope you enjoy!

****Aramis let out a groan as he took the last step down the long wooden staircase. Training earlier had been rough. Some of the newer recruits had broken out into a fight over… Aramis wasn’t even sure what it was over. His hand had been cut and his hat had been trampled on. The feather that he had placed there so many years ago had been snap in two.

Aramis glanced down at his hat he was holding and let out a sigh. His hat just did not look right without a feather placed upon it.   
  
“It is a shame you know.”   
  
Aramis shook his head and then glanced behind him. He couldn’t help the smile that came on his face. “What is?”   
  
“That your hat no longer has a feather.” Athos said as he came to a stop beside his friend.   
  
“Yes it was a very nice feather.” Aramis responded and stroked the place on his hat where the feather had been with his thumb. He knew that the feather was nothing really that special but he had had it since he had become a Musketeer and now he just felt off not having it.   
  
Athos let out a chuckle. “Yes, yes it was.”   
  
Aramis glanced up at Athos. “Did you just come down here to tell me that my hat is now less of a hat, or did you actually want something of me?” He wiped off the brim of his hat and then placed it on his head.   
  
Athos let out another chuckle. “I suppose it is less of a hat now, according to your standards. But I did come down here for a reason.” Athos held out his hand towards Aramis.   
  
“Where did you find it?” Aramis asked looking up from the item in Athos’ hand to Athos’ face, where a smile was still gracing his lips.   
  
“Treville still had some of the feathers that he had given us when we became Musketeer’s, I think this one is a perfect match for yours.” Athos placed the feather in Aramis’ hand. “Just don’t tell Porthos I am giving you things, wouldn’t want him to get jealous.” Athos’ smile widened as Aramis let out a chuckle.   
  
“No we do not need that.” Aramis shook his head and then glanced over at said man fondly, letting out another chuckle. He turned his gaze onto the feather that he now held.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Athos motioned with his hand, for Aramis to put the feather on his hat where it belonged.  
  
Aramis once again let out a chuckle and then removed his hat, placing the feather in the place the other one had been in. "Thank-you!" 


	2. If You Wanted Me On My Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little ficlet, with some flirting between Aramis and D'Artagnan

Aramis let out a huff as he was knocked to the ground by the younger Musketeer, they were now training alone in the courtyard, Aramis glanced around and then back to D'Artagnan, with a smirk on his lips, the younger man was now leaning over him, hand held out to help him get back to his feet, "If you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask!"

D'Artagnan could feel the blush rush into his face as leaned over Aramis, "I umm..." He really didn't know what to say in response to that.

Aramis let out a chuckle and then reached up and took a hold of D'Artagnan's still outstretched hand, "I do believe red looks good on you..." he hoped that his words would cause the younger man's blush to deepen and let out another chuckle when he wasn't disappointed.


	3. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos turn towards the sound of a laugh, a laugh he thought he recognized.
> 
> A/N: I have not seen season 3 so this is just my version of things LOL

Porthos let his sword fall to his side and held up his hand. He let out a frustrated huff of air. He just couldn’t find it in him to spar today. His thoughts were elsewhere. If he did stop now he was pretty sure that he would get stabbed, because his reaction time was surely off. He shook his head and let out a growl as D'artagnan stepped forward sword still raised. 

“You need to get your head out of the clouds.” D'artagnan said pointing the sword at his friend. 

Porthos let out another growl and then hit D'artagnan sword with his own. “My head is not in the clouds.” 

“Really, you could have fooled me because your head certainly is not here.” 

Porthos turn towards the sound of a laugh, a laugh he thought he recognized. He let out a frustrated groan when the person did not match the laugh he thought he heard. It was just wishful thinking that that person would be back at his side. 

“I miss him too.” 

Porthos turned to the newcomer and frowned. Athos has the same look on his face as Porthos was sure he did. He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “I just want him to come home.” 


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gave him a heavy heart. Not only had he left his son behind but he had left Porthos, Athos, D'artagnan, and Constance behind. He didn’t have them with him and he wasn’t sure he could accept it.
> 
> A/N: I have not seen season 3!

Acceptance was a hard concept for some people but not for Aramis. Not most of the time. He had learned how to accept things for what they were and how they had to be a long time ago. He had to accept that it had not worked out with his first love. They never got married, they never had their baby. He had to accept that she was dead. He had. 

He accepted things maybe too easily. 

Now he had to accept that he would never be with Anne. He wasn’t positive of what his feelings really were towards her. He had feeling for another. But she was the queen. She had duties to the crown, her people, her king, and her son. Aramis' son. 

This was one thing he was having a hard time with. Acceptance didn’t come easy for him on this subject. He had a son and he couldn’t be part of his life because he was supposed to be the King’s son. Anne, their child, and he would all no doubt be put to death if anyone found out otherwise. That was the main reason for his leaving.

This gave him a heavy heart. Not only had he left his son behind but he had left Porthos, Athos, D'artagnan, and Constance behind. He didn’t have them with him and he wasn’t sure he could accept it.


	5. The Good Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Season 1 Episode 4: The Good Soldier

Porthos let out a grunt as he ran up the wooden staircase. Once he was under the shelter of the porch roof he looked up at the dreary sky. The rain was still falling heavily down on them. He truly hated weather like this. It did nothing for anyone’s mood. Porthos shook out his hat, watching the raindrops scatter to the floor. He placed his soaked hat upon the wooden bench before he strode along the length of the thin walkway. As soon as he stepped around the corner he found who he was looking for. His best friend was leaning against the wall his foot propped up knee sticking out, still soaking wet. Most of his face concealed by his hat. Porthos despite what he had heard about what had happened had to smile.

When he reached his friend he stretched out his hand slapping it against the other man’s knee. In doing so he knocked him off balance. Porthos let out a chuckle hoping to hear a chuckle returned to him but he received none. He received a grunt as he reached out and grabbed the other man before he fell. The hat had fallen to the floor, finally revealing his face to Porthos.

He was frowning. His dark eyes narrowed. Deep crease marks lined his forehead between his eyebrows. His left eye black, showing a bruise starting to form. Porthos too found himself frowning. He hadn't heard that Aramis had gotten hurt. Before Porthos could inspect his brother more closely he was pulling away from him. Neither said anything. Porthos watched him as he bent down to retrieve his hat.  

Aramis shook off his hat and then finally leaned back against the wall. “What was that for?” He inquired of his friend his tone low a deep. He couldn't bring himself to look at Porthos, but he didn’t have to look at him to know who it was though. That laugh was all he had needed to know who it was. And Aramis wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to him. To anyone. 

Porthos put a hand on the back of his neck and let out another sigh. The tone Aramis had just used with him told Porthos all he needed to know about how he was feeling. He was hurting. And he clearly wanted to be alone but Porthos didn't want to let him be alone. “I was trying to cheer you up…”

Aramis finally looked at his tall best friend, but the frown was still on his face. “It is unlikely to happen friend…”

Porthos nodded. He knew that, but it wasn't going to stop him. “I still had to try, didn’t I?” He let out a nervous chuckle when he saw a slight twitch of Aramis’ lips. He knew that Aramis was hurting right now. “I am here for you if you want to talk.” He stepped up beside him and leaned against the wall taking the same stance as the shorter man.

Aramis lowered his gaze to the hat he still held in his hands. “I was actually happy that he was back, you know?”He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "He was a great Musketeer..." Aramis paused and started to fiddle with the feather on his hat. "...he was a great friend." 

Porthos nodded. He didn't doubt that Marsac was once the man Aramis knew. A good soldier but the man Porthos saw, that wasn't the same man.

“I so badly wanted to believe him. Maybe I believed him too quickly. But he was right.” Aramis turned his gaze onto Porthos when the man let out a noise that clearly said he wasn't so sure about that. “On what happened he was right but he was not right about Treville.” Aramis lowered his gaze once again when Porthos eyes narrowed. “I could not let him kill him, it just isn’t me. I had to stop him…”

Porthos nodded once again even though he knew that Aramis was not watching him. “And I would hope that you would do the same for any of us.” Those words made Aramis look at him again and Porthos smiled. “You were a true friend to him Aramis. I know that. And if I were going to make a mistake as grave as his would have been... I know that you would have stopped me too…” Porthos let his words fall off when Aramis raised his eyebrows at him. “What, you would not have shot me?” The smirk was growing on Porthos’ face.

Aramis finally had to smile. “No my dear friend I do not believe that I could have shot you.”

“Even if I were trying to shoot Treville?”

Aramis gaze dropped back to his hat. “I believe that I could have talked you out of shooting Treville. Marsac…” He paused and let out a sigh. “He was too far gone. My words., I am afraid no comfort for him.”

Porthos let out a sigh of his own and nodded once more. “Yes you would have been able to talk me down.” He watched Aramis closely and noticed a full smile grace his lips. Porthos pushed his shoulder against Aramis’ letting out another chuckle. The shorter man pushed his shoulder back against him. “I think Marsac wouldn’t hold it against you, you know?”

Aramis raised an eyebrow at Porthos again. “Is that so?”

Porthos nodded. “Had he been the Marsac that you used to know... I believe he would have known that you would have to do anything to protect our Captain, and you did.”

Aramis let out a long breath and pushed himself off of the wall. “Come get a drink with me, I need one.”

Porthos let out a chuckle and straightened up. “I thought you would never ask.” 


	6. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble of Aramis using his skill of languages. 
> 
> (Yes my Aramis can speak many languages whether he can in canon or not LOL)

Aramis placed the rose down on the white pillow and smiled... " _Rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior, omnibus formosior, semper in te glorior..." He_  whispered as he stretched out across the bed, a grin on his lips. 

"What does that even mean and since when do you speak Latin?" Porthos asked as he sat down on the bed beside his love, placing a hand on his arm. 

"My dear Porthos, I have always spoke Latin but as for what I said...  redder than the rose, whiter than the lilies, fairer than all things, I do ever glory in thee..." Aramis' smile widened as he watched the smile form on Porthos' own lips, language was a powerful thing.  


	7. It Is Always Such A Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis & King Louis Drabble...

" _Well, here we are again..._ " Aramis said dismounting his horse, letting out a grunt, he shook his head at the impatient noise that came from the rider of the other horse, "Coming your Majesty," he rushed to his King's side and helped him dismount his own horse.

King Louis stared at the bowed Aramis for a few moments until the other man rose to full height again, no longer bowed to him, it was then that Louis decided to address the Musketeer, "I can't say this has been a pleasure..." 

Aramis had to smile at the words, he placed his hat back upon his head and bowed again, "But for me your Majesty, it is always such a pleasure..." He raised his gaze enough to see the King wave his hand dismissively and then stalk off towards the palace, Aramis knew they would never truly get along.   


	8. Warmth in the Snow

Aramis couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him. They had not been expecting the snow that fell down on him and his companions. They didn't usually get to see snow fall, but they were now and Aramis couldn't say he was happy about it. Rain he was used to. Snow not so much. 

He wrapped this cloak tighter around himself and shivered again. He heard the shuffling of fabric beside him and glanced in the direction. Porthos was too, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. When Porthos saw Aramis looking at him he smiled at him. 

"Can we go home now, I am freezing my toes along with other parts of my body off." Porthos let out a frustrated growl.

"Oh come on Porthos, snow is beautiful." d'Artagnan said with a chuckle. 

Aramis could tell that d'Artagnan was trying to hide how cold he was. But he saw the shiver run through the younger man. 

"Snow is beautiful but I was not prepared to be freezing my balls off!" Porthos growled again. 

Aramis turned his gaze on the person that had let out a chuckle at Porthos' words and was greeted with a warm smile. 

"Porthos we are here to see that no harm comes to the Count's daughter. They are close to the King. It is our duty." Athos' smile never left his face as he turned his gaze from Aramis to Porthos. 

"Yes. It may be our duty. But why does she get to set in there with the nice warm fire while we are literally freezing our balls off out here?" Porthos wasn't about to go against his duty but he was feeling miserable. 

"The young girl felt uncomfortable in our presence..." Aramis mumbled through clenched teeth. He was trying to keep them from chattering.

"Why did we make her uncomfortable?" Porthos asked with a frown. 

Aramis smiled and felt his bottom lip quiver. "She said, I have to admit shyly, that we were all so handsome..." 

Porthos' furrowed his brow as he heard Athos let out a chuckle. "Why would that be a reason to be uncomfortable around us?" 

"I do believe that her father only allows her in the company of unattractive men." Athos told them. 

Porthos stood up and let out a groan. He started pacing back and forth trying to get warm again. "I still don't see why she would feel uncomfortable around us. Wouldn't you think she would welcome it, if indeed she has only ever had, unattractive men to look at?" 

D'Artagnan let out a chuckle of his own. "I think it was her father's doing on purpose Porthos."  

"Bwah, this is ridiculous. We should be in there with her where we can actually keep an eye on her. Not out here freezing and just looking through the window." He stopped in front of Aramis and smirked at him. 

Aramis raise an eyebrow. "What is that smirk for?" 

Porthos, let out a deep chuckle and his smirk grew on his lips. "Aramis you need to go down there and lay some of your charms on her and get us into the warmth." 

Aramis shook his head. "You three have just as much charm as I do, why don't one of you go do it?" 

Athos too stood up. "Porthos is right, I can't stand this cold anymore. And she has been in there longer than she said she was going to be. Aramis go lay some of your charm on her." 

Aramis frowned at Athos and stood up. "Why does it have to be me?" 

D'Artagnan stood up beside Athos. "Because you are the best at making it believable."

"Not true..." 

"Yes it is. Just go speak spanish to her or something and she will probably give you whatever you want." Porthos said glancing back at the small stone cottage. 

Aramis shook his head. "I will not pursue a girl just so you can get warm..." Porthos stepped closer to him but the smirk was still on his face. "Besides it was Athos that she was staring at the whole journey here. It should be him." Aramis couldn't help but lean into Porthos. Despite Porthos claiming he was cold the man was putting off a lot of warm body heat. Porthos' was his warmth in the snow. 

Athos shook his head. "I think this is more of a job for d'Artagnan. She's young, you're young..."

"I have Constance..."

"So..." Athos, Aramis, and Porthos said at the same time. 

"I really hate you guys sometimes..." d'Artagnan said as he tucked his cloak around him more. He let out a sigh and started walking down the small sloping hill that led to the cottage. "You will all owe me for this!" He said glancing back at the three other Musketeers.  


End file.
